1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the testing of telecommunications systems.
2. Related Art
Modern telecommunications systems perform complex operations on the signals they handle in the process of transmitting the signals through the telecommunications network, for example digitisation and compression techniques. These operations have non-linear effects on the signal inputs and it is thus not possible to model the effects of the network by the simple additive effect of each component of the network. In particular, the effect of the network on speech is not easily derivable from studying its effect on a simple test signal such as a sine wave.
Various methods of deriving test signals which mimic generalised speech properties have been devised (see for example German Patent specification DE 3708002 (Telenorma), European patent specification EP0567439, and the present applicant's published International applications W094/00922 and WO 95/01011), but these must all presuppose certain conditions, and in particular they require the use of predetermined test signals. The use of live (real time) traffic as a test signal for these tests would be impossible. The test site (which may be many thousands of miles away from the signal source in the case of an intercontinental link) needs to have knowledge of the test signal, so that deviations from the test signal can be distinguished from the test signal itself. The use of prearranged test signals may also require cooperation between the operators of two or more networks. Moreover, any line carrying a voice-frequency test signal is not available for use by a revenue-earning call, as the revenue-earning call would interfere with the test, and the test signal would be audible to the makers of the revenue-earning call.
It is known to test lines carrying live data (as distinct from speech), but this is a relatively simple problem because the information content of the signal consists of only a limited range of signals (e.g. DTMF tones, or binary digits), and it is relatively easy to identify elements of the signal which depart from this permitted set. In such arrangements, reliance is placed on the known forms of the permitted signals.